The final battle
by iluvemma
Summary: Sorry if the story format is messed up I am just learning the ropes It is about Harry & co. final battle vs. voldemort RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine as much as I wish they were. They all belong to a Ms. J.K. Rowling.   
  
Introduction: Okay to get you up to speed on what has happened so far. Harry Potter and company are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. (except for Ginny who is in 6th year.) The group are at Hogsmeade to celebrate the end of N.E.W.Ts. Ron who was getting some fresh air just happened to see Wormtail(his old rat A.K.A. Scabbers) outside the Shrieking Shack. Voldemort and a select group of Death Eaters were hiding out planning an attack on Hogwarts. Ron tells Harry and his new girlfriend Ginny along with Hermione whom he secretly has had a crush on since 4th year. Oddly enough she likes him as well. The four of them decide to head them off that night before the death eaters can attack the school. Okay fast forward to that night. Harry is fighting Voldemort while Ginny is fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron is facing Wormtail, while Hermione is fighting Lucius Malfoy. okay we take you now to the battle.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione stood there captivated as Ron through her one of his patented boyish grins. How could she Hermione be ogling at...at...at a boy? She was quickly snapped back to this world as she was hit directly with Malfoy's cruciatus curse.   
As she sat there cringing in pain she heard his nearly demonic laugh as he taunted "What the little mudblood can't handle a little pain?"   
He was caught off guard as Hermione yelled "Stupefy!" knocking Malfoy clean off his feet.   
When he got up he yelled "Accio box!" A box directly behind Hermione went scooting across the floor knocking her off her feet as it went past. As she gingerly got up, He yelled "Vancio box!" sending it flying knocking Hermione off her feet once again. Malfoy walked to her as she slowly got up sneering "And Draco says everyone thinks you are really smart and yet you can't even dodge a slow cardboard box."   
In reply she yelled "Petrificus Totalus" but Malfoy was ready saying "Rederition" creating a rainbow mirror which deflected the spell, shattering the opposite window.   
He sneered "You're going to have to be faster than that to get me."   
"Very well she replied," as she muttered "Portus" while pointing her wand at the cardboard box. "Here" she cried throwing the box at Malfoy, catching him off guard.   
The portkey with passenger attached went flying out the broken window.   
"Where did you send him?" Ron yelled while dodging a sword Wormtail seemed to have bewitched to stab Ron to death.   
"To Siberia" she yelled. She noticed the sword about to hit Ron and yelled "Finite Incantato" and the sword exploded an inch from Ron's chest.   
"Thanks" he said as he returned to his battle.   
Suddenly Hermione heard a voice behind her bellow "Crucio!" She once again found herself wrapped in the all encompassing pain of the Cruciates curse.   
As she turned shaking all over she saw Malfoy saying "Now did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"   
"Wha..." she muttered.   
As if he knew what she was asking he replied, "Once I landed all I had to do was apparate back. Now apologize for your behavior"   
"No" she replied firmly.   
"Very well, in that case, Imperio!"   
She felt a strange sensation come over her, It was almost as if her mind had been wiped blank. A voice in the back of her head told her Ôjust say your sorry'.   
Another smaller voice told her Ôno'.  
"NO!"   
"What did you say?" "I said No I am not sorry!" and the curse instantly lifted.   
He sighed "Apparently there is no getting through to you, I have no reason for this battle to go on any longer." He yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" But Hermione jumped to the side the spell missing her by inches. Another burst of green light erupted from his wand. This time she ducked as the spell flew over her head hitting Wormtail square in the chest. He fell to the floor.   
Ron breathed a sigh of relief.   
Meanwhile Malfoy had become extremely angry as he yelled "Expelliarmus!"   
Hermione gave a cry of surprise as her wand flew out of her hand and went flying out the window.   
Malfoy rounded on her and spat "Now you shall die you filthy little mudblood."   
Her mind was blank she could not even think of any form of resistance.   
Malfoy laughed and bellowed "AVADA KEDAVRA"....  
  
I hope you like it so far please review so that the next chapter can be even better. :-) 


	2. Chapter 2

ron had sex with hermione. the end 


End file.
